


Family Matters

by Britpacker



Series: Life On Earth [8]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: Malcolm discovers the true meaning of happiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Warning - the following has such a high sugar content your teeth may rot just from reading it. Don't say you weren't warned!

Vomit ingrained in my uniform. Toys strewn over the floor. Hoshi almost broke her neck on the dumper truck yesterday. It's much bigger than Charlie.

I knew fatherhood - with Trip around and Tucker genes in the offspring - would be like this.

Bloody bedlam.

My house is full of gawpers. Mother's insisting on coming to stay. Equally ominous - so's Mrs Tucker. 

I may emigrate. 

My son gurgles.

My husband beams.

They're both so unspeakably beautiful I want to cry whenever I look at them. I can't believe they're real.

I can tolerate the chaos; ditto the sleepless nights.

Because they're mine.


End file.
